Dance of the Flame
by Affectionate-Sinner
Summary: Zuko finds a girl stealing from his ship. She seems to have a confusing past but their memories begin to come clear as they spend more time with eachother. Eventually an Avatar the Last Airbender and Inuyasha cross over. Zuko and OC.
1. You've Changed

**Dance of the Flame**

Note: I own nothing but my own OC.

Chapter 1

Prince Zuko had been on a journey to capture the avatar for the past 2 years. He recently fought with the young avatar Aang, and he lost. Aang has recently given Zuko the slip on Kyoshi Island so Zuko still continues his journey but finds he has an unexpected visitor on his ship.

"Prince Zuko, we found a girl trying to steal some food from the kitchens!" said one of the soldiers on Zuko's ship. "What do you wish we do with her?"

Two soldiers were holding the girl by her arms and threw her to the ground. Zuko looked at the girl observing her as if he was looking at a memory. She had long sleek black hair that went past her hips. Her bangs covered plenty of her face. She had amber eyes that burned as bright as the sun. She was wearing baggy pants that ended at her calves and a kimono like top that seemed to look like it belonged to an 8-year-old girl. Her clothes were a faded red showing that she had them for a long time. Though her body seemed dirty, Zuko thought he had seen one of the most delicate creatures in the world, though he would never admit to it.

Everything about her was familiar. He grabbed her chin so that their eyes were leveled and she gave him a death glare. She tried to bite his hand but he was too quick for her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Zuko.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH? I WAS FREAKIN HUNGRY SO I DO WHAT I HAVE TO, TO SURVIVE!

"Now Zuko. You know better than to talk to a young lady that way," said Iroh in a happy voice. "I apologize for my nephew's temper."

"Um, no problem. So, uh, your name is Prince Zuko?" asked the girl seeming a little startled when she asked.

"Why yes, his name is Zuko," said Iroh.

"Let's just get on with it. You were caught stealing so you must be punished. I say we just toss her overboard," said Zuko.

"What! How dare you!" yelled the girl.

"Now Zuko, I say the young lady should work a little while till her debt is paid," said Iroh. "What do you say miss?"

"Alright, I'll work."

Zuko merely stood with his mouth wide open shocked to here his Uncle asking her to stay aboard _his_ ship.

"Zuko why don't you take her to the spare room next to yours," said Iroh with a smirk on his face. Zuko took the hint and gave his uncle an evil look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

They were silent the whole time while taking her to the spare room. When they approached the room, he opened the door for her and she slid past him slightly pressing herself to him. Zuko blushed with embarrassment but quickly snapped out of it when she broke the silence between them.

"Um look, I know I'm going to be here a while so lets get something strait. I am here to pay my debt. I don't want you going overboard like treating me like a slave, got it!" said the girl.

"Well you shouldn't have been stealing from my ship in the first place so it's your own fault, you got yourself into this mess," Zuko replied.

Both of the two teens stared at each other with anger in both their eyes. After a few moments of silence, Zuko turned around to leave the room.

"You begin your work at sunrise," said Zuko

"Oh, wait," said the girl.

"_What now?_" thought Zuko.

"My name is Hotaru," said the girl in a soft voice.

Zuko thought for a moment. God her name was so familiar. He knew he heard it before.

"Good night Miss Hotaru," replied Zuko as he closed her door.

Hotaru flopped herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow, Zuko," she whispered to herself. "You've changed."

Soooo, how do you like it? Plz review!

-The Affectionate-Sinner


	2. 1st Day

Chapter 2

"Uncle where is Hotaru! She was supposed to be up at sunrise!" yelled Zuko.

"Oh so you know her name. You seem to be getting close pretty fast with her Zuko," replied Iroh.

"She just told me last night. Now tell me have you seen her anywhere!" asked Zuko again who was now blushing.

"She's probably still in her room. Why don't you let her sleep in?" said Iroh.

"NO! You said that she was going to stay to work here so she is going to work! I mean honestly, it's her first day and she isn't even here!" yelled Zuko. After yelling at his Uncle, he went to Hotaru's room.

He slammed the door open and saw Hotaru jump up out of bed.

"What the hell is up with you!" yelled Hotaru.

"You were supposed to be up at sunrise! It is now noon!" yelled Zuko.

"Well, I'm up now so just hold on!" When Hotaru stood up her shirt was falling of her shoulders. Zuko once again blushed at the sight of her body. After a minute of staring at her, Hotaru snapped her fingers in his face, breaking his connection.

"Um, do you mind stepping out? I need to fix myself up for the day," said Hotaru with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, whatever," said Zuko now stepping out of her room.

1 hour later…

"Where is she?" asked Zuko who was now sparring with the crew. "She's been primping herself up just to get herself messy while she's cleaning."

Hotaru finally came up. She had her hair pulled back by a red bandana, her pants were rolled up to her thighs, and her kimono-like shirt was wrapped tightly around her. She came up carrying a large bucket full of soapy water and a mop. She sat the bucket down and looked up at the crew.

"Ok, time to go downstairs!" yelled Hotaru to the crew.

"Hey, you're not in charge of this crew! This is my ship and I'm sparring right now!" yelled Zuko.

"Well I don't care! I have to mop up here so I say get downstairs! All of you now!"

Out of fear, the crew headed downstairs.

Get back up here!" yelled Zuko.

The crew was now confused at who they should listen to seeing that both of them were very scary. The crew just decided to go downstairs because they thought that Zuko and Hotaru were about to kill each other.

"Well why don't you follow them? If I finish soon and the place dries up fast enough then you'll be able to get back to your sparring," said Hotaru.

"MAN! I should have just tossed you off this ship when I had the chance!" said Zuko. "I am not going to go anywhere."

"Well than you should watch your step up here because it is going to be wet," said Hotaru.

Zuko watched her the whole time. He was getting bored just watching her mop that he almost fell asleep while he was standing.

"So," said Hotaru trying to start a conversation while she was still mopping. "How old are you now?"

"I'm 16," replied Zuko. "What about you?"

"I'm 14. How long have you been on your search for the avatar?" asked Hotaru.

"For two years now. I have to find him in order to regain my honor."

"Why?"

"Did you know that you're really nosy?" said Zuko who was now getting annoyed.

"Just curious is all."

"Well curiosity killed the cat," replied Zuko.

"Well I'm done up here."

"Good, I was wondering when you'd be done."

Hotaru started walking for the door as slowly as possible so she wouldn't slip but for some darn reason it slipped Zuko's mind. He was walking extremely fast towards the opposite direction of Hotaru and he slipped. He slipped and fell right on top of Hotaru. His chest was pressed against hers and they both began to blush. She pushed him off and walked off still blushing. Zuko just lay on the floor shocked that he was on top of a woman.

About an hour later, Iroh came up on deck to see Zuko and saw him looking out to the horizon.

"Hey Zuko, why don't you come downstairs now. You look famished."

"Yeah sure Uncle," said Zuko who was still thinking about being on top Hotaru.

Ok Plz review this story! I'm desperate!

-The Affectionate-Sinner


	3. Iroh knows

Chapter 3

Everyday after Hotaru's first day on Zuko's ship, was the same, accept for the whole Zuko slipping and falling on top of her thing. After that day, Zuko was a lot more careful about the way he walked on the top deck after Hotaru mopped. Hotaru would wake up, get herself ready for the day, go to the top of the ship and argue with Zuko about him and the crew to go downstairs, clean the top deck and then go below deck to clean the rest of the ship, go to her room with a small plate of food, eat, then go to sleep. When she was downstairs she would mostly clean up the kitchen and tidy up bedrooms, but she would never go into Zuko's room. She felt that he probably would have his room all cleaned up anyway, and she didn't feel like getting in trouble for touching his belongings and accidentally misplacing them. She actually worked off her debt after the first week but for some reason she stayed. After a few more weeks of being out at sea, the ship stopped at a nearby village to stock up on supplies.

"Miss Hotaru!" yelled Iroh.

"Huh?" said Hotaru. "Yes sir."

"Here," said Iroh who hander her a bag full of money. "Why don't you go buy yourself some clothes in the village?"

"Really, thanks but why? Don't you think that I'll try to escape?" said Hotaru.

"Well I think you deserve it for working so hard and if you were to escape then that would mean you wouldn't have a chance to see Zuko's face when he remembers you," replied Iroh with a smile on his face. After saying that, he walked away.

"Huh! Does he know?" thought Hotaru. She was shocked that he said something like that but she just walked off towards the village.

Later on that day…

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" yelled Zuko

"Over here!" yelled Iroh happily.

"Uncle we need to move on, we're closing in on the avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles," replied Iroh.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" yelled Zuko who was now getting angry.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself."

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well," said Iroh who was now rising out of the water. Zuko put his hand up to block the view of his uncle.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you."

"Oh, well please be sure to tell Miss Hotaru that," said Iroh.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"I sent her into town to go and buy herself some new clothes. The ones she has now are so faded and dirty."

"UNCLE! Why'd you do that! She is not allowed off the ship!" yelled Zuko.

"You never said she wasn't."

"Yeah but, what if she tries to escape?"

"She's already worked off her debt yet she's still stayed with us. I'm pretty sure she isn't going to run away."

Zuko seemed shocked. His uncle was right. She had been staying with them even though she finished paying her debt. Zuko started towards the town. Right when he arrived at the entrance, he saw Hotaru coming out with some bags of clothes

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Zuko.

"Your uncle gave me money to go and buy some clothes so I went and now I'm on my way back to the ship. You got a problem with that?"

"No, so uh, you're going back to the ship huh?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Mind if I walk with you?" asked Zuko.

Hotaru was a bit hesitant at first but she decided to say yes.

"So, uh which nation are you from?" asked Zuko trying to get some information out of her to see if he can remember her from his past. "You look like you're from the Fire Nation."

"I despise that place, and I despise the people who took my parents away from me! I rid myself of the Fire Nation long ago when I left it," said Hotaru who was now seeming troubled when she answered.

"So, are you a fighter?" asked Zuko.

"Are you asking if I can defend myself?"

"Well yeah I guess if you put it that way."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're really nosy?" said Hotaru with a smirk on her face. Zuko remembered he said the same comment to her the first day she started working. After that, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

When they reached the ship, Zuko noticed that his uncle wasn't back so he decided to go and look for him.

"Hotaru, I don't want you to step off of this ship, got it!" said Zuko.

"Yeah, yeah I got it, but are you really going to go and look for him yourself?"

"I don't need any help from anyone. Just stay here."

After he left Hotaru just sat at the edge of the ship looking into the water. The thought of Iroh saying that she would want to see Zuko's face when he remembered her still stuck on her mind. He must've known who she was. The memory of her had still at least remained with Iroh. Therefore, there was something to be slightly happy about. Around sunset Zuko and Iroh had returned.

(author's note: ok in the actual episode the winter's solstice, I don't think they showed Zuko and Iroh returning to the ship and Iroh had some loincloth thing on but here Iroh has all his clothes on when returning.)

Zuko went downstairs to his room. Before Iroh could follow him, Hotaru began to speak.

"How long have you known?" asked Hotaru.

"Since Zuko told me your name. Why don't you tell him?"

"I want him to remember me on his own. I'll leave a few hints for him on the way. What do you think will happen when he remembers?"

"I think he'll just be happy that his best friend has always been with him even after his banishment. He hasn't seen you since you were little," replied Iroh. After saying that he smiled and went below deck.

_One of Hotaru's quick flashbacks…_

_A little girl is on the ground crying. She looks up and a hand is reaching out towards her offering to help her up. She takes it and…_

_End flashback_

"Yeah, I think you're right," replied Hotaru following after him.

Ok more info about them remembering will come later throughout the story. Plz I seriously need some reviews!

-The Affectionate-Sinner


	4. We're friends

Chapter 4

Zuko and Iroh got up earlier than they usually do the next day. Hotaru heard noise from the outside of her room. She got out of bed and ran to the top deck. She looked out to the side of the deck and saw Zuko and Iroh along with some of the men from the crew head out through a destroyed forest. Everything was practically gone. The blood in Hotaru's veins began to rise.

"I can't stand them! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" screamed Hotaru.

The anger in her eyes was slightly starting to show. She of course wasn't able to see it but for a slight second they began to change into the eyes of something else and then they went back to normal. She unfortunately fainted.

A little while later…

Hotaru began to open her eyes and found Iroh standing next to her bed.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Miss Hotaru," said Iroh. "Not to be nosy but why did we find you on the floor of the top deck?"

"Um, I think I fainted or something like that. I don't really know what happened," said Hotaru who seriously was a bit confused herself.

"Well be on your guard. We left earlier this morning to a village. The chief said he knew where the avatar was heading."

"Well why should I be on my guard?" asked Hotaru.

"Because the avatar is in Fire Nation territory," said Iroh with a stern voice.

"What!" yelled Hotaru. "We can't go into the Fire Nation! This is crazy! Isn't Zuko banished? He'll be punished if he returns! Why do we have to follow him there?"

"Zuko will go through anything just to get what he wants. The avatar is his only ticket home," replied Iroh. _"Although I must agree with Hotaru that this is crazy!"_ thought Iroh.

Hotaru's POV

As I looked at Uncle Iroh's face, he seemed so serious. I have never seen Iroh's face look like that before. Usually he is always smiling or laughing. He always has a good attitude but I don't think I've ever seen him look serious before. He kind of reminds me of Zuko. He's always looking serious.

End of Hotaru's POV…

Iroh is now talking to Zuko…

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters…of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish," said Iroh.

"I have no choice, Uncle," said Zuko

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you!" said Iroh who was now getting angry. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

While Iroh and Zuko were talking, Hotaru was listening to them from behind.

Hotaru's POV

Iroh is right. Zuko does give his father too much credit. Hasn't he ever seen how cruel he has been to the world? I mean I don't know why but Zuko was even banished by Ozai. Why does he want to impress this man so much? Is he that determined to catch the avatar that he is blind to see what has been going on right in front of his eyes?

"THERE THEY ARE! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" yelled Zuko.

I turned to the sky to see a huge bison flying in the air! I had never seen anything like it! Zuko and the other men began to bring a catapult to the deck and started shooting huge fiery projectile into the air at the bison. I noticed a boy with an arrow on his head, jump off the bison and blow the fireball away! _"He must be the avatar!"_ I thought to myself. While Zuko and the crew were busy shooting at the avatar, I looked out to the sea and what I saw began to make me shiver.

"Um, Zuko! We have a bit of a huge problem!" I pointed out to the sea to show Zuko and his eyes widened.

"A BLOCKADE!" yelled Zuko.

A double line of Fire Navy ships stretched across the horizon.

"Technically we are still in Earth Kingdom waters," said Iroh. "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

Zuko kept staring at the bison flying in the sky.

"He's not turning around," said Zuko.

"Please Prince Zuko; if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the avatar," pleaded Iroh.

"I'm sorry Uncle. Run the blockade!" yelled Zuko to the helmsman.

Large fireballs came from the Fire Navy ships and shot into the ocean. The waves caused by the fireballs began to shake the ship. All of a sudden, the engine master runs to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" yelled the engine master.

"Do not stop this ship!" yelled Zuko.

"What the hell are you trying to do, get us killed? Let's just go now!" yelled Hotaru.

Zuko didn't pay any attention to me when I was yelling. The avatar had gotten past the blockade. All of a sudden, the other Fire Navy ships began to stop and let our ship pass. Zuko looked to one of the ships and stared at a man with huge sideburns. I know I had seen him before but I didn't want to think about it. When things began to settle down we all went below deck.

"Who was that man?" I asked still a little curious.

"That was Commander Zhao," said Prince Zuko.

I remember him was all I could think to myself. He was one of the men who took my parents away from me! The blood under my skin began to boil and the same feeling I had felt right before I fainted on the top deck began to return. Only this time, I didn't faint. I was just slightly dizzy for a few seconds.

"Miss Hotaru, are you alright?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Zuko was wondering why Zhao had let him pass.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" asked Zuko.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after…the avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

Zuko and a few other men got a smaller vessel ready at the back of the ship.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover," said Zuko.

When Hotaru learned of what Zuko was going to do, she became worried. She didn't like it when he went to do things on his own. When Zuko wasn't looking, Hotaru hopped on the smaller vessel. The ship took off and went towards a small crescent shaped island.

When the ship landed, Zuko hopped off and went towards a huge temple. Hotaru leaped out after Zuko had already left. They stopped for a moment and stared at the temple. (Ok quick note, Zuko does not know that Hotaru is on the island. He ran ahead.)

Hotaru froze and the temple seemed to make her remember the huge shrine where she used to live.

_Quick flashback…_

_A small girl is running through a large hall. A priestess is seen praying in a small room. The young girl runs in with a smile on her face. "Mommy!"_

_End of flashback…_

Hotaru put a black cloak on to cover herself and ran for the temple. When she reached the top of the temple, she saw that Zuko had captured the avatar.

"The avatar is coming with me!" yelled Zuko.

I ran to hide behind one of the pillars that were holding the temple's ceiling up so no one would see me. I noticed two Water Tribe teens and an old sage were holding the other sages off. The avatar kicked Zuko down the stairs and ran for the room where Avatar Roku's statue was. The doors sealed themselves shut. A light seemed to shine through the doors right before it closed. Zuko and the other sages tried to open the door.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" asked Zuko.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside," said one of the sages.

"Why did you help the avatar?" asked Zuko.

"Because it was once the sages' duty," said the sage who helped the avatar who was on his knees to Zuko with his hands tied behind his back. "It is still our duty.'

During their little conversation, I felt rough hands grab mine and pull them behind my back. I turned around to see a guard had caught me. Many more guards came up, grabbed Zuko and the Water Tribe teen's hands, and put them behind their backs.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I certain that the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

We all turn around to see Zhao clapping his hands.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

When the guard pulled me out into the open, he pulled my hood off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Zuko.

"Ah so you know this girl eh?" said Zhao.

He walked up to me and began to examine my face and circle around me like a vulture. I spat in his face and he slapped mine in return.

"Why you little bi…" Zhao cut off the sentence he was about to finish and looked into Hotaru's eyes. Once again, they changed for a split second as she looked at his face with pure anger and disgust. Her eyes showed that something was there and it was just dying to come out.

"Hmmm, just tie her up with the prince. We'll wait for the avatar to come out."

When the doors finally opened it was not the young airbender that had gone in, but Avatar Roku himself! He used his firebending to blast Zhao and the other soldiers away and the blast melted our chains away! We were able to escape. Zuko and I began to make a run for the ship. When we got there, Zuko picked up his spyglass and looked at the flying bison. It flew off through the clouds. After Zuko put the spy glass down he turned towards me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing there!" yelled Zuko.

"Well you never said I couldn't go."

"I don't care! I don't need your help or anyone else's help either!"

"Yeah but you know some people worry about you!"she said yelling at him. He really did haveher worried.

"You mean you, you were worried about me?" asked Zuko. "Why would you worry about me anyway?"

"Because that's what friends do! We worry because we care!"she said now crying.

Zuko had never seen her cry before. He began to feel bad and blushed. He knew he had seen something like this before. Something about a girl crying.

_Quick flashback…_

_Zuko is nine and sees his sister Azula walking away from a girl on the ground. Azula was laughing and the girl was crying. Zuko felt sympathy for the girl and stuck is hand out to help her up and…_

_End flashback._

Hotaru and Zuko didn't talk the whole way back. She went strait off to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. The words she had said earlier still rang in Zuko's head. _"Because that's what friends do! We worry because we care!"_

_"We're friends?"_ thought Zuko. _"I have a friend."_

Authors Note

Ok I need some reviews people!


	5. I've Always Been Here

Chapter 5

Zuko decided to train by himself on the deck for a while. He showed much anger while he shot fire from his hands. Iroh was quietly watching him until he began to speak.

"What has troubled my nephew so that it would make him display such anger in his training?" asked Iroh.

"Nothing is wrong uncle."

"Oh but something is. I see it in your fighting. Oh and did something happen to Miss Hotaru? She has not spoken a word at all today."

"How should I know?" said Zuko with a stern voice.

"Well you were the last one to see her and she looked like she was crying when she got off of the smaller vessel. Please Zuko; just see how she is doing."

Iroh went below deck and left Zuko standing alone. He felt confused. Why did he feel such pity and guilt? Deep down he knew that he felt bad about what he had said the other night. He decided that he would go and check on Hotaru. Hotaru had been in her room almost the whole day. Zuko walked up to her door, took a deep breath, and opened her door. He walked through and saw Hotaru lying on her side on the bed. She immediately shot up and gave him a death glare. Her eyes were red and puffy like she did nothing but cry the whole time.

"What do _you_ want?" said Hotaru.

"Why are you sulking? You're such a baby!" said Zuko.

"I'm not sulking! And whom are you calling a baby! I can't believe I'm staying here with such an arrogant pampered palace brat!"

"Then why don't you just leave!" said Zuko. "You've paid your debt!"

"Because I, I just…I don't…I don't know."

For a few moments, they were quiet but Zuko broke the silence.

"The other night you said that I was your friend. Why did you say that?" asked Zuko.

"Because I _do_ consider you as my friend. I just…I guess I want to help you get back up again."

"Help me get back up? What do you mean?"

"When I see you, you're always angry and serious. I don't believe you were ever like that. I believe that there was a time when you could actually smile. I just want to see it is all. I guess that is why I want to stay here with you."

"But why am I your friend? If I seem so serious and angry why am I your friend?"

Hotaru stayed quiet.

"Have we met before?"

Hotaru still stayed quiet.

"We have haven't we? You have always seemed familiar to me ever since you first started staying on this ship. Where have we met?" asked Zuko who desperately wanted to know.

"You're the one who said that I was your friend. And your highness, I'm nothing in your presence. Please, I ask for your forgiveness. My filthy hands should have never touched yours…," said Hotaru.

Zuko was shocked. Everything began to come back to him now. When he was nine Zuko met his best friend.

"Hotaru? Hotaru, daughter of Priestess Lady Kagome? How, how can it be you? I was told that you were dead!"

_Flashback…_

_Nine-year-old Zuko's hand reached for the young girl's hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up. She wore a pink yukata and looked like a little geisha girl (Author's note: just without the makeup). Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had been crying because Zuko's younger sister Azula slapped Hotaru and then threw her body to the ground! (Author's note: THAT BITCH!)_

_"Are you alright?" asked Zuko._

_"Your highness," said the young girl who was still crying. "I'm nothing in your presence. Please, I ask for your forgiveness. My filthy hands should have never touched yours."_

_"You're not filthy, and if you were nothing than you wouldn't be standing right here at all now would you?" said Zuko. "So, what is your name?"_

_"I'm, I'm Hotaru your highness. Daughter of Priestess Lady Kagome._

_"Oh I've heard a lot about your mother. She is a priestess with spiritual healing powers isn't she?" asked Zuko._

_"Yes, your highness."_

_"Oh please don't call me "your highness" it just sounds weird when you call me that. I'm Zuko." Zuko stuck his hand out to shake Hotaru's hand._

_"Why do you wish for me to callyou by your name Zuko?" asked Hotaru._

_"Because now we're friends!" said Zuko._

_End Flashback…_

"I thought you were dead! I was told that you were executed along with your mother, Lady Kagome!" yelled Zuko.

"I escaped. The records only say that I was dead because the soldiers didn't feel like looking for me. They thought I would die on my own anyway."

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" said Zuko who was now hugging Hotaru. "I never knew."

"I wanted you to remember. Your uncle remembered me."

"And he didn't tell me…well, at least you're here now, I'm glad that I have my friend back," said Zuko.

"I've always been here," said Hotaru who was now laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Zuko.

"Your uncle was right. I was going to enjoy seeing your face when you remembered me!" said Hotaru who was still laughing.

Author's Note

Ok I kinda liked this chapter but I mostly just liked the flashback. I thought it was cute! What do you peoplez out there think? Plz review!


	6. The Storm

**Chapter 6**

Zuko felt like something inside of him had been restored. He had been reunited with his best friend! However, as he started thinking about their childhood and of all the little kid games they would play together he remembered how he thought of her the first time she came onto his ship. How delicate he thought she was. All the thoughts that ran through his head when he was on top of her. How he liked the way it felt. The feeling of her when they touched. How could he think such things about his little childhood friend. He never thought that he would feel so lustful. He admitted to the fact that he thought she was cute when he first met her but now of course the hormones were kicking in! Now he felt that he wanted to do things with her, but the stiff that Zuko was made him conceal it. Zuko would never admit to these desires or feelings for her, no matter how strong. He wouldn't even admit them to himself. So after going through all of this in his head Zuko got his normal moody attitude back. (author's note: I don't know about other people but I will luv Zuko no matter what!!! I luv his attitude!)

"There is a storm coming. A big one," said Iroh who now broke Zuko's concentration.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weathers perfect. There is not a cloud in sight."

Hotaru came up deck right when Zuko and Iroh were talking. She was thinking about Zuko finally remembering her. She also wondered if Zuko was going to act different around her now that he remembered her. I mean he already was different from when they were kids but in a way now she didn't see him as the boy she used to play with but she saw him as something else. She didn't exactly know what it was but now that she saw him arguing with one of the crewmates she thought he was just being an overgrown child.

"What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" said Lieutenant Jee.

Hotaru noticed that Zuko was about to fight with the man so she came between them to try to stop the fight.

"Guys what are you doing?! We don't have time for this!" said Hotaru with a stern voice.

"Stay out of this Lady Hotaru!" screamed Jee.

Zuko, who was blinded by his anger, actually shoved Hotaru out of the way and she fell to the ground. Zuko was to angry to even notice her get up and slap him in the face! After that, she stormed off to her room. Zuko, the crew and Iroh were stunned that somebody but not just anybody, a girl slaps Prince Zuko across the face! Zuko was now even angrier than before and he stormed off to his room. He slammed his door and flopped himself on his bed. Hotaru was his friend but it still didn't change the way he acts. He still was his normal angry self. The feel of her fingers on his stung like a thousand needles being shoved into his face. He didn't understand how such delicate fingers such as hers could have hurt more than the strike that he got from his own father.

_Cut to the crew…_

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" said Lieutenant Jee. "I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Iroh who had just walked in on the crew and their discussion.

"General! We were just-

"It's ok. May I join you?" asked Iroh.

"Of course, sir!

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much…" said Iroh.

He told the story of how Zuko spoke during the war meeting, disrespecting his father and having to go through the Agni Kai.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident…"

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor," said Iroh.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

"Still his attitude is not acceptable. You saw what he did to Lady Hotaru!"

"Yes, I was surprised at his actions towards her. Especially since he now realizes the truth about her," said Iroh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Zuko and Hotaru have been friends since childhood. They were both each others first true friend."

"They were friends since childhood?" asked Jee.

"Hotaru's mother was the High Priestess Lady Kagome of the Fire Nation."

"What?! _The_ High Priestess?" asked Jee.

"Yes. Lady Kagome was often summoned to the palace by my Fire Lord Azulon so that she may bless the palace and our soldiers. The first time Lady Kagome came to the palace was when Zuko and Hotaru first met. He comforted Hotaru when my niece was being cruel to her. Ever since then they've been friends. Whenever it was time for Lady Kagome and Hotaru to return to her village she would always leave in tears. Zuko would usually sulk around the palace till Hotaru would return when the Fire Lord would summon her mother. The last time they saw each all those years ago Hotaru promised that the next time she would return she would stay by his side forever."

"Is that why she won't just leave? Is that why she is still here?" asked Jee.

"Those are my thoughts exactly, but even though she knows of what my nephew has been through I think staying by his side will be one of her most difficult tests in life."

Meanwhile on the top deck the storm had hit and the ship was having a hard time fighting against the waves. Iroh and the crew ran to the upper deck.

Hotaru was in her room but when she felt the ship shift around she went to the upper deck to help out with the crew. When she got up there she felt the cold rain pouring onto her skin she saw one of the men slip and fall off the edge of the boat. She ran almost as fast as the wind to him and caught hold of his arm. She pulled him up with ease and turned to see that Zuko had just helped the helmsman. When they all looked up to the sky they saw the Avatar's Bison.

"What do you want to do, sir?" asked Lieutenant Jee.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety," said Zuko.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," said Iroh.

Hotaru's POV

We headed the ship towards the eye of the storm. When we reached the eye I saw Zuko looking up at the Avatar. He was always so serious. When everything settled down I just went back down to my room feeling drowsy. I felt weak and I began coughing like crazy. I felt like I had hit my head up against the wall several times. Oh god I was sick.

* * *

_Ok it has been awhile but here is the 6th chapter. Plz read and review._


	7. Jewel

**Chapter 7**

I became terribly sick because of the storm. I never felt this sick before. I had been in bed for almost two days now. Iroh and the crew were doing their best to take care of me but I needed medicine. Luckily I had heard of an Herbalist in the area so I thought I'd go to her. Though sick I still had enough strength to walk. I hadn't talked to Zuko since I slapped him but I needed help. I went up deck and saw Iroh talking to Zuko. He seemed really upset about something. He turned to look towards the sun and he seemed to be pondering on something.

"Zuko I need help. I feel-

"Not right now Hotaru! I've got more important matters to attend to!" said Zuko and he simply stormed off below deck.

I was too weak to argue with him so I quickly wrote a note and sat it in my room. I got off the ship and headed on my way to see this Herbalist. It took awhile but I made it to the Herbalist Institute. I stepped inside to see all different kinds of trees and plants. Seeing all of this reminded me of my mother when she would gather herbs to make medicine for the sick and wounded. When I got in I saw an old woman feeding her cat.

"Excuse me mam? I am very sick. I've been coughing and I have a slight fever. Is there any medicine you could offer?"

"A young boy came here just a few minutes ago asking for medicine as well. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. You need frozen wood frogs. You have to suck them and you'll be cured. I'm surprised you even came to me with your illness," said the Herbalist.

I had to suck the frogs?! Ewe! Awe well, I tasted worst.

"Thank you. I am eternally grateful."

I left and went to the swamp. When I got there I saw a boy with an arrow on his head running toward me. It was the Avatar! He ran right into me.

"Sorry but I've got to get out of here! Those archers are after me!" said the Avatar but it was too late. The archers pinned our clothes to the ground and we couldn't break free. Me being in the condition that I was in made it difficult to even try and escape so I just gave in and fell asleep.

_Cut back to Zuko…_

I had been meditating my whole day away. Eventually my uncle came to get me.

"Zuko have you seen Hotaru? She seems to be missing."

I had completely forgotten about her. I remember she came to me asking for help. I went to her room to find a note sitting on her bed.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Seeing that me being ill is not an **important** matter I've gone on my own to see an herbalist and ask for medicine. I'll be back whenever._

_ Hotaru_

God I felt like a jerk. She came to ask for help because she was ill! Damn it!

_Back to Hotaru…_

When I woke up to find that I was chained in a dungeon!

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"We got caught by the Fire Nation."

I turned to my left to see the Avatar.

"Zhao just came in a minute ago. Sorry I got you into this."

"Nah I was already into this when we were at Avatar Roku's temple."

"Wait, aren't you with Zuko?"

"Yeah but I was sick so I decided to get some medicine which I still didn't get yet and I feel like crap. Don't get me wrong though. I'm not fighting on the Fire Nation's side. I left that place when I was seven. Do you think you can trust me?"

"Well you don't seem to be bad so yeah I'll trust you. Hey I still have a few frozen frogs with me! I'd give you one but we're chained up."

"It's alright. "I'm Hotaru by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hotaru. I'm Aang."

All of a sudden we looked up to see a man in black wearing a blue mask. He pulled out two broadswords and came charging at us! Aang and I started screaming! I had my eyes shut but when I opened them our chains had been cut off. I looked up to see the man in the blue mask staring at us.

"Um thank you?"

The man simply walked away and went to the door.

"Should we follow?" asked Aang.

"Well he just helped us out. I guess we follow."

"Oh here take this," said Aang as he tossed to me one of the frozen frogs.

"Thanks." I took the frog and began to suck it. Man that was nasty but I could already start to feel better.

We followed the man in the blue mask. When got outside of the fortress a guard spotted us and all of the soldiers started to attack us. I held them off as best as I could but it was difficult to try and not using any bending.

_Aang's POV_

She was strong. She could hold off all of these soldiers in her condition but she was getting tired fast. The guy in the blue mask was trying to protect her as best as he could but when one of the soldiers shot fire at her I thought she was doomed. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. As the flame went towards Hotaru I saw her look up and for a split second her eyes changed. For that second she had the eyes of a demon and she got up and she blocked the flame with Earthbending! How could someone from the Fire Nation do Earthbending? Was that possible? She would have to be the Avatar or something! There couldn't be two Avatars so what was she?

She took a lot of the soldiers down but it was hard for all three of us to try and get through the gate. I turned to the man in the mask and he didn't notice that the archers from before were aiming at him!

_Hotaru's POV_

I felt like an animal. Fighting these men like a savage beast. What was becoming of me? The thought quickly left my mind as I saw the archers aiming for the man in the mask! He helped me and Aang so I rushed to help him! When I pushed him out of the way I felt a pierce hit my side. I turned to see an arrow sticking out of my body! I had to get it out! I couldn't take the pain! I grabbed it and pulled it out!

_Aang's POV_

She got hit! I can't believe it! She was hit trying to protect that guy in the mask! I rushed to her aid as she fainted. When I grabbed her the man in the blue mask came up behind me and crossed his swords to my neck! The soldiers stopped and Zhao came up front. He stared at the man in the mask for some time and said that we were to be released. When the gates opened we slowly walked out with the swords still to my neck and me still dragging Hotaru. When we least expected it an arrow came and hit the man in the mask! It hit the mask itself so it didn't kill him but it knocked him out. I was about to runaway with Hotaru but I couldn't leave the man here and something also caught my interest. The tie to the mask was loosened and I had a craving to know who this man was. I took off the mask and to my shock it was Prince Zuko!

I couldn't leave him there so I picked him up as well and ran off as fast as I could with both Hotaru and Zuko.

_The next day and Zuko's POV…_

I awoke the next day with my head feeling like crap. I turned to see Hotaru lying down beside me. She was bleeding at her side and everything came back to me. How I went to look for her and how I fought alongside her and the Avatar! I looked up to see the Avatar himself sitting down.

"I tried my best to help her. I never was a good healer," said the Avatar.

I did nothing but stare at him. I had him right there in front of me.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you and Hotaru. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

I still stared, not doing anything to him. I didn't know what to say or what to think. I did the only thing I thought I could do. I shot a flame at him and he ran off. I didn't want to think about him at the moment. I turned to Hotaru who seemed to be in pain. I picked her up as gently as I could and carried her back to the ship. I took her to the infirmary and they took care of her. When she was carried back to her room I went in and told everyone else to leave.

I felt like a jackass for what I said to her. If I had only listened she would not have been hurt. She wouldn't have gone off on her own. I didn't want to leave her side until she was completely healed. I took a look at her wound. Her hand never left that spot even after she was patched up. I looked at her hand and it looked as if she had something in it. I opened it up and in her hand was half of what seemed to be a small pink jewel that was covered in blood!

_Ok here is the next chapter hope u liked it and plz read and review._


	8. I'm Fine

**Chapter 8**

I never left her side. I couldn't. I was sad but also curious. What was this object that she continued to carry even in sleep? It seemed to be a tiny pink jewel but only half. It was covered in blood. I had no idea where it came from. Her hand has never left her side since before she got hit. The only place it could have come from was the wound itself but how?! That couldn't be possible! She must have had it in her hand when she got hit or something! Also how was it that she could Earthbend?! She was from the Fire Nation! How could someone from the Fire Nation, Earthbend? What was she? What secrets was Hotaru hiding?

I took the Jewel from Hotaru's hand and rinsed it off with some water. I got a better look at it and the Jewel seemed so beautiful. I felt like I had seen something like it before but I couldn't remember. I felt as if I had seen a jewel almost exactly like it. After admiring the Jewel a little more I went back to Hotaru.

I stayed for a few more hours and Hotaru finally began to move. She slowly opened her eyes and I just wanted to rejoice.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were hit by an arrow."

"Wait, how do you know I was hit? Were you even there?" she asked.

Oh crap! She never knew that I was the Blue Spirit the whole time!

"That doesn't matter right now;" I said trying to seem serious, "What is this?"

I showed her the Jewel and she grabbed it from my hand. She seemed shocked and looked as if she could kill something!

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"You had it in your hand! It was covered in blood!" I said starting to raise my voice.

"Bring me the bowl of water over here and please leave the room."

_Hotaru's POV…_

I need him to leave!

"Why should I leave? You're hurt! You need attending to!" said Zuko.

"Just please leave for about 20 minutes! Come in later okay? Please!" I said sounding like a beggar.

"Fine."

As soon as he left I removed the patch to where my wound was. I saw that it wasn't closed yet so I took the Jewel and put it back in my body. After that I used Waterbending to heal my wound. I know it was crazy but I needed it to stay inside of me. The Jewel of Four Souls must not be released into the world ever again. Half of it was still missing out there and I do not have the exact same powers as my mother. I am not able to sense the Jewel's location like her. When I completely healed myself I stood up and walked outside.

I found Zuko up deck and walked over to him.

"What are you doing up here? You need to rest so you that way you can fully heal!" said Zuko.

"I'm fine Zuko."

"No you're not! I was worried about you and I don't want to ever see you hurt again! It was my fault that you got hurt in the first place so I will personally attend to you now get going downstairs!"

He was worried about me? He worried about me?

"Did you hear me? I said-

I felt overwhelmed. I simply hugged him. I embraced him with all of my might not ever wanting to let him go.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but really I'm fine. You don't have to worry right now."

_Zuko's POV…_

I didn't want to lose my friend again. I didn't want to let her go. I returned her embrace by giving her one as well. I wanted to hold her and protect her not ever wanting to see her hurt again. My confusing desires for her would never be satisfied. I would only bring her misery.

"I don't want to lose my friend again," I said.

"You won't lose me. I made a promise to you when I left you that last time. I said that the next time you see me I would stay by your side forever. I'll never leave okay?"

_Flashback…_

_"Hotaru!" said a nine year old Zuko. "Here. Take this."_

_Zuko handed Hotaru a small necklace. Hanging from it was a pink jewel and carved into it was a Fire Nation Symbol._

_"Zuko, it's beautiful!" said Hotaru._

_"I was told that you weren't going to return for a long time and I want you to remember me by something," said Zuko._

_Hotaru began to cry and she was quiet for a few minutes._

_"The next time I see you I'll make sure that I stay by your side forever! And that's a promise!" said Hotaru._

_Hotaru stepped closer to Zuko stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek._

_"That's a promise I'll always remember," said Zuko._

Back to the present…

"I'll go downstairs if you really want me to okay?"

After saying that, Hotaru left Zuko and quietly went back to her room.

Zuko still had many questions about her but for now he was just fine knowing that Hotaru was alright. He put his hand on the cheek where Hotaru kissed him all those years ago and watched as she went below deck.

"I'll always remember your promise, as well as mine to myself," said Zuko as he went downstairs following after Hotaru.

_Ok sooo how was it? I'm not getting any reviews so I'm getting the idea my story sucks and u all don't even feel like I deserve a review or u guys just aren't reading it. Look I'm begging for some damn reviews! I want to know how to improve! And I don't mean by deleting the story! Pretty Plz!_


	9. It's My Life

_**ok this chapter is about what Hotaru went through and what was going on before she got on Zuko's ship. So yah here ya go. Hope u enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It has now been two days. Even though I healed myself Zuko did not know of it so I would rest the whole day away. At least I can tell he cares. He usually comes to check up on me and I know he wants to talk to me but usually we'll just sit in silence. He truly has changed. When we were little he seemed to be a little more outgoing. He smiled a lot more back then that's for sure. Now he was cold and quiet. One thing for certain was that he still had his temper. When I would sometimes visit him at the palace Princess Azula would play tricks on him, call him names and was just plain cruel. He would always get angry with her but he only played into Azula's little game. When Zuko and I first met we made an instant connection. We were both tortured by Azula. I mean she slapped me and then shoved me to the ground! She was just like the children in my old village.

I lived in a small village by the sea in the Fire Nation. I lived with my mother in the Temple. My mother would give me spiritual training and would teach me the art of healing. It was in that Temple during my spiritual training that I learned I was a waterbender. I was able to use the water to heal a cut on my hand. I had no idea how but my mother told me that my father's mother was a princess of the Northern Water Tribe and that was where I got the waterbending from.

Though we were a small village we were very prosperous. Our village produced plenty of beautiful young girls. Most of them grew up to become Geisha. I was not allowed because I was the daughter of a priestess. Though it was forbidden, I would still sneak over to the school and watch as these little girls and young women dance with grace. Their dance and music was what I was most captured by. I would secretly practice their dance whenever I had the chance.

The people of the village were kind and respected my mother but deep down she knew how the truly felt about her and me. Deep down in their cold hearts they believed she was a wench. Me, I was considered the bastard child. The child with demon blood. Yes, I had demon blood in me. My mother fell in love with a demon. A half demon to be precise. Like my father I was neither accepted by demons or humans. My father, though he was a half demon, was more powerful than any other demon I had ever heard of. I was only a quarter demon but my mother hid my appearance and demon blood with the Jewel of Four Souls. I don't know what I truly look like but I dare not find out. My mother sealed the demon in me and used the Jewel to help the seal be stronger, but still after all of these years I feel the demon is slowly seeping out of its cage. Only half the Jewel was put inside me because the other half has been missing for years. Though my mother was able to sense the Jewel's location she wasn't able to do it anymore.

I eventually found out that I was many things. I felt as if I could be the Avatar myself with all of the abilities that I could do. At first I thought I was born a waterbender but I only used it for healing. My mother was a healer but she had spiritual healing powers way beyond any waterbending healers. I was only able to heal but not internal injuries. I healed myself after I was shot by the arrow but not the inside of me. That had to heal on its own.

My father didn't live with my mother and me, in the temple. Instead he lived in a village in the Earth Kingdom along with some friends of theirs. I never traveled to this village that he lived in but I was told it was because the village they lived in didn't want to get involved in the war. Instead I would visit him with my mother in a deserted village. When I got to see him I would jump on him and hold him tight. My father and I were inseparable. We would always play together. My mother would spend time with me too but she taught me a peaceful way of life while my father and I would play war games where he would be a demon and I a powerful warrior sent to slay him. The games we played seemed to be more like boy games. I guess it was because my father was expecting a boy to be born. In the end it turned out to be me! He was disappointed but with him being a guy he didn't know how to take care of a girl. Sometimes if we weren't playing he really would teach me how to fight and defend myself. I first discovered that I was a firebender when I was practicing with him one day. I knew he went easy on me because I was a novice but one time he tripped me. I got so mad that I felt my blood begin to rise. I charged after him and tried to punch him. When I made the punch, he easily dodged it but right when I made the punch a huge flame of fire came shooting from my hand! My father was stunned of course. When I realized that I was a firebender I felt excited. Though I knew of where my families came from I always considered myself apart of the Fire Nation. I felt that people might accept me a little more.

After that discovery, my mom and dad began arguing about me. I could sometimes here them arguing at night when I would try to sleep. As I got older I began to understand why they would argue. It was because I was a firebender. My father and mother were against the whole war thing but it was already hard for my dad when my mom said that she wanted to live there in the Fire Nation and take me with her. She wanted to live there so that way she could help pass information on to the Earth Kingdom. When my father found out that I was one of them that was even harder for him to take. My mother and father argued so much that they decided we wouldn't visit anymore. My father and mother never really wanted to go through with it but that was what was decided. I know both my parents were hurt. When I was saying goodbye to my father, I think was the first time I ever saw a tear fall down from my face. I didn't understand anything at that time. I was only five years old.

As we sailed back to the Fire nation I noticed that my mom was crying. At the time I thought it was because we had to leave. Usually whenever we left I would feel sad too but I would always remember that we would come back soon. I simply went to my mom and gave her a hug.

"It's okay," I said, "We'll see daddy again."

Two years passed after that. I eventually got the picture that we weren't going to visit my father anymore. Of course I was sad but I never blamed my mom. I figured that she had her reasons to why we couldn't see him and she would eventually tell me when she was ready. I knew she still loved him and he loved her as well.

Since my father wasn't around to teach me how to fight anymore I had to teach myself. I wasn't that great-a-teacher so it was pretty hard for me to learn how to firebend on my own. I was actually pretty bad at firebending but I never gave up on it because I was fascinated by it. Still I had a lot of free time since the villagers and their children ostracized me. When I was a baby my dad would sometimes visit my mother and I. When he came to the village everyone was terrified, even the firebenders dared not fight him. Most of the firebenders in our village weren't even that great-a-fighters. They never told our secret because of who my father was and my mom was known as High Priestess so that was another reason to why they never spoke. Actually my mom is from the Earth Kingdom. She was born into a wealthy family but when she was fifteen she met my father and they both searched for the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. To sum it all up, they eventually fell in love and that is how I came into the world.

My mother was summoned to the palace when I was seven years old. She said I had to be dressed in my best so I was dressed in a pink yukata and she had my hair pulled back. When we got to the palace I was allowed to roam around. I bumped into Princess Azula. She slapped me and then said that I needed to watch where I was going and she shoved me _(Author's note: DAMN SHE'S A BITCH!)_. I was too distraught to do anything. That was when I first met Zuko. He came and helped me up. He was the one who said that we were friends. He was my first love. It was just a tiny crush. I don't really know how I feel about him now, but when I met him I felt a nervous and happy sensation. After that moment he brought out the best of me. I certainly didn't feel like a lonely little girl anymore. He even taught me firebending. He wasn't the best firebender there ever was but he taught me the basics and worked up from there. The dances that I was learning from watching the Geisha, I combined with my firebending! If I stayed for over a few weeks at the palace I would sometimes have to go to the Firebending Academy for Girls with Princess Azula. I would keep to myself and never talk to her but she always found a way to play some kind of practical joke on me. Sometimes she would get me in trouble with our teacher. I think the main reason she disliked me so much was because I showed signs of being an even better bender than her. If she was able to perform a move I was able to do it as well with only seeing it once.

My mother and I visited the palace a lot. One time when we were visiting to pay our respects to Fire Lord Azulon I found out that we were going to see my father again. I was excited but we were going to be gone for an extremely long time.

Zuko came to me and gave me a necklace before I left. Hanging from it was a small pink jewel with the fire nation insignia carved into it. I still wear it around my neck even to this day. I had no idea why my mother seemed so urgent to leave but I could tell that she feared Ozai who became the Fire Lord after Azulon died. He never trusted my mother that much since the first moment he met her. He dug up some dirt on her from some of the villagers in our village. They wouldn't have said anything but they noticed that my mother and I haven't been keeping contact with my father for the past two years. So some of the villagers snitched on us and Ozai wanted us dead.

My mother and I had already escaped to see my father but the Fire Nation wasn't far behind. We met in the forest that was near my father's village. When I saw him he was in his human form. I remembered that he would become a human whenever there was no moon in the sky. Our happy reunion was cut short because the Fire Navy soldiers had just arrived. We all ran for our lives. My father was defenseless. He wasn't able to fight them as a human and my mother wasn't a fighter at all but she was skilled in archery. We came in front of a large tree and she shot one of her sacred arrows at the soldiers, but it seems they came prepared. One of the soldiers held a magic mirror and made the arrow fire back at my mother. I was already far ahead but my father ran back to save my mother but the arrow pierced both of them to the large tree. I didn't know what else to do but run. I ran for my life. They never caught me and lived on my own since that day. I vowed that I would become stronger and I would avenge my parents by getting rid of the ones who killed them. I also made a vow that I would never use the same power that my enemies use. In this case, firebending.

Living by myself made me become a stronger person. I learned how to take care of myself and I learned more about me everyday. Since I gave up firebending I tried using my waterbending for more than just healing. It didn't work out that great but something eventually happened. I learned that my mother's genes were starting to kick in. I discovered that I was also an earthbender! She wasn't an earthbender at all but she came from a family of gifted earthbenders. I was walking near some cliff and there was a rockslide! I put my hands up and the rocks seemed to stop.

After that I began to use earthbending a lot more than anything else. It seemed to come a little more naturally than firebending and waterbending.

I never learned the style of earthbending so I combined the fighting style of firebending which was Northern Shaolin martial arts with it. I would also travel from village to village and there was earthbenders in every one of them. Like with my firebending I was able to watch them perform moves from the style Hung Gar and I could instantly do it.

Year after year I grew and became stronger. My martial arts advanced along with my dance. The dancing tied in so much with my martial arts that it became like second nature to me to dance and fight at the same time. I would sometimes go days without eating so I did what I had to do to survive. I would steal food from homes at night just to keep my going. I one day found myself on Kyoshi Island. It was there that I was reunited with Zuko. I have been through some tough times with him and I believe that there will be many more like it but I'm happy here. I'm happy to be with someone I care for. I haven't been with someone like that since my parents.

So I lay in my bed hoping to get out as soon as possible if Zuko will let me. Not caring at the moment I decided to get out of bed and go up deck. I go up and it is sundown. As I stare out to the sea mostly the sad memories come to mind but when I see where I am I'm happy. I'm content with where I am and I'm thankful to at least be with Zuko and Uncle Iroh. I'm with friends.

"Hotaru! You shouldn't be up here! Come back down to rest okay?" said Zuko who just popped up out of nowhere.

"Okay I'm coming I just wanted some fresh air."

"_Thank you," I thought to myself. "Thank you God, for bringing me to here."_

* * *

_**Okay yep here it is. The ninth chapter. Yep hope ya liked it and plz read and review.**_


	10. Fortunes and Misfortunes

**Chapter 10**

"Ahh! See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being," said Iroh who was taking a sip of tea.

Iroh, Zuko, were sitting quietly in one of the cabins on the ship drinking tea. Hotaru came in with another pot and sat it on the small table.

"You know you no longer have to serve us Miss Hotaru," said Iroh.

"Yeah but I feel more comfortable helping out the cook and the other servants here."

As Zuko raises the cup to drink, a shock causes the tea to splash all over his face! He wiped it away and got up from the table. He went up deck to see what was going on and he saw a woman with dark hair riding a huge monster!

"Get Back! We're looking for a stowaway!" yelled the woman.

"There are no stowaways on my ship," said Zuko.

The monster tore away a piece of deck plating and hurled it away. It stuck its head into the gaping hole. When the monster came back up everyone saw a man laying still.

"He's paralyzed," said Zuko as Iroh and Hotaru got up deck.

"Only temporarily," said the woman. "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" asked Zuko.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," she said while petting it and then hopping back on it's saddle.

"Well, I'm impressed," said Iroh who was admiring the woman as she rode off. "Very impressed."

While Iroh was all lovey-dovey Zuko and I looked at each other and gave a huge sigh. After that I went below deck.

_Zuko's POV_

I watched as Hotaru swayed her hips from side to side as she went below deck. Her long straight hair danced as she walked away. Her curves were perfect. I felt like I could have jumped her right then and there. No, no, no, no!!! Stop thinking that this instant! She is just a friend! You shouldn't have these thoughts about Hotaru! She is just a friend! Your childhood buddy!

When the thoughts about Hotaru were completely gone, my mind drifted on back to the woman and her shirshu. I then looked to the damage on my ship.

"Uncle, we need to go find that woman. She owes us for the damage."

_Hotaru's POV_

I stayed below deck for the longest time. Zuko and Uncle said that they had to go out for awhile and I didn't want Zuko to worry about me the way he has been so I actually listened and stayed at the ship. Boy was I bored. I hated being cooped up all the time. I had lived on my own for years out in the woods so I was used to the fresh air. I decided to go up deck for a little bit and when I did I realized that it was night time.

I went up deck and I felt bored so got off the ship and still felt bored. Before I knew it I was asking questions around town about where Zuko and Uncle went and I started following their trail. When the sun began to rise I came upon a nice village by a volcano. I walked around for a bit till I came upon a little girl wearing a pink kimono and huge braids.

"You seem lost," she said.

"Well I am looking for someone and I don't really know where to go right now."

"Come, I'll take you to see Aunt Wu. She'll help you. She's a fortune teller here."

"Really? I've never met a fortune teller before," I said being a little skeptical.

"Her predictions always come true. Come on I'll take you to her. I'm her assistant, Meng."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hotaru."

She took my hand and took me all the way to the Aunt Wu's place.

"Aunt Wu will be with you shortly. Just sit and make yourself comfortable," said Meng.

I sat on a pillow eating the food that was laid out. After a few minutes passed by an old woman entered the room. I immediately stood up to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Hotaru. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Yes please follow me to the other room."

I followed her to a back room and sat down.

"It is such an honor to meet the child of Priestess Kagome."

"You knew my mother!" I said.

"Oh yes. She was a remarkable woman. I remember I met her once on her journeys with that demon friend of hers, Inuyasha, his name was. I see he turned out to be your father in the end."

"Uh yeah, he is my father. Miss, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for some friends of mine."

"You're referring to a young boy with a scar on his face and that handsome old man he was with, right?"

"Yes!" I said while slightly laughing. It seemed pretty cute that this lady found Uncle attractive. "I was wondering if you could maybe tell me which way they were heading."

"Yes, they were heading towards the abbey with a young woman just passed the woods."

"Thank you!" I said while standing up to leave.

"The young man with the scar, he's a powerful bender, but that's not the reason you seek him out."

"Excuse me?"

"You seek him because of your bond with each other. Know this, many challenges will come between you both. Your relationship will get more complicated because of what both of you believe in, but your friendship and love for each other will always prevail."

"Um, okay…thanks again for the help," I said just before leaving.

What Aunt Wu said kind of freaked me out. Maybe she really can predict things. I tried to push all of that aside in my head and continued looking for Zuko and Uncle. I heard a loud boom so I looked up to see that abbey that Aunt Wu was talking about, not far from where I was.

I ran to my destination to find Zuko and Uncle motionless on the ground, with that woman lying on top of him.

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?" I asked running to them.

"Hotaru?! What are you doing here?" yelled Zuko.

"I got bored and without even realizing it I started looking for you. Okay let me help you guys out now okay."

I pulled the woman, June, off of Uncle and he got up like there was no problem. While he was taking care of June I went to go help Zuko. While I was helping Zuko get up I got really close to him, and I began to blush. Iroh noticed how I was struggling with Zuko so once he handed June over to the sisters he helped me with Zuko, and we went on our way back to the ship.

Weeks had passed by and I realized that I was totally accustomed to cleaning up after everyone on the ship. I didn't mind. It gave me a purpose to be there besides trying to rekindle my relationship with Zuko. He was a good friend, but with this whole Avatar business going on it was kind of hard to. He was always focusing on the Avatar that we never really had anytime to just hang out, to just be together.

One night Uncle told me that we were going to have music night held later on. Zuko was sulking around and didn't really seem to mind what was going on up deck so I went to go keep him company.

"Hey Zuko, don't you want to go up deck and hang out for awhile?"

"No, and I already told Uncle that I wasn't going to go up there and play the sumki horn."

"You never have any time for fun."

"Well of course I never have time for fun, I have to find the Avatar to-,"

"Yeah, yeah, restore your honor. Look, sometimes its good to just kick back and take a break every now and then is all."

"You're starting to sound like Uncle now."

I simply smiled at him and sat down. I leaned my back against his bed, lied my head down as well, closed my eyes and started to sing.

"How happy, spring has come over the Sumida,  
Rowing up, rowing down in the warm sunbeams,  
Drops from the boatmen's oars look like cherry blooms,  
How can I describe for you the view o'er the streams?"

I sang it really quiet just because it sounded more peaceful, and relaxing.

"Lo, see the cherry trees that stand in the morning mist,  
I hear them speak to me in a tender tone,  
In the eve I love to see the waving willows,  
They stretch their hands to me strolling alone.

Oh, see the hazy moon rising o'er the banks,  
Rows of cherry trees standing o'er the stream,  
How I love the cherry blossoms in the moonlight!  
How can I describe for you the night like in a dream?"

"What's that?" asked Zuko.

"That was the song I was going to sing tonight," I replied.

"Never new you could sing. I thought you only danced."

"It's not my forte. I like dance way better," I replied while blushing. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Nothing."

"Awe come on! Everyone likes to do something."

"I firebend."

"Okay, that's something," I said while laughing. We were just having a good time talking. Being friends, that's all, till we were interrupted from a knocking on the door. Uncle came in.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn," said Zuko.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem," said Uncle.

I noticed another man was with Uncle as he walked in. It was none other than Zhao.

"I'm taking your crew," he said.

"What?!" yelled Zuko as he turned towards Zhao.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Hotaru, please leave us," said Zuko.

I left not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation. Stupid Zhao. I really hated him right now.

_Zuko's POV…_

"Uncle, is that true?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook!" said Uncle.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again. Oh and I'll be taking that pretty little friend of yours too. She seems like good fun," said Zhao.

This bastard was really getting to me. As soon as he mentioned Hotaru I jumped to attack him but Uncle held me back. I'd kill him if he dared touch Hotaru.

While Uncle was holding me back I noticed Zhao turn to my swords hanging on the wall.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko," said Zhao.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I don't think he's real."

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation," he said while handing one of the swords to Uncle. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind. And I'll let you keep the girl for now," he said while he was leaving.

"Damn him!!!" I screamed.

I immediately left to look for Hotaru. I went straight to her room and found her sitting there on her bed.

"You know, these walls aren't exactly soundproof," she said.

"So you heard what he said about you?"

"Yeah, and he can just kiss my ass because I sure as hell am not leaving with him!!!" she said now standing up.

"He said he was going to leave you here for now, but I won't ever let him take you, understand?!"

"Yeah," she said, now calming down.

Once the ship was cleared I went back to my room and Hotaru went to hers. Uncle came into mine a little while later.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels," said Uncle.

"Good riddance to those traitors."

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head."

I simply turned away not wanting to talk.

"Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy. Hotaru should still be in her room," said Uncle as he left.

_Hotaru's POV…_

"Hotaru, I'm about to go out for a walk. Would you like to join me?" asked Uncle as he came into my room.

"Oh no thank you. I'd rather just stay in my room for now. Got a lot on my mind and I just want to be alone for now."

"I understand. Zuko is still here in his room okay," said Uncle as he left.

It wasn't long till I heard noise coming from the top of the ship. I was curious so I left my room to see what it was. As I came out of my room Zuko came out of his as well.

"Uncle? Uncle is that you?" said Zuko.

Once we reached the top deck we saw a pirate light up a trail of gunpowder and jump off the ship. Shocked Zuko and I ran to jump off just as the barrels of blasting jelly exploded! I didn't feel like I made it in time because I felt something hit my head and I completely blanked out before I even hit the water.

* * *

**Ok I updated. I've had a really large writer's block so yah. Well anyway plz review and don't mind if this sounds crappy.**


End file.
